The Holidays with Sorey and Mikleo
by KH777
Summary: In which Sorey and Mikleo celebrate the greatest holiday of the year together.


This is a _Tales of Zestiria_ fan fiction, based pre-game. This is a birthday present for my wonderfully amazing friend Robin Logan! Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy! **This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**

It had already been an hour and Mikleo was still chuckling. Sorey pouted at the sound but tried to ignore it; really, he should be used to it by now. The two of them were setting up decorations for the holiday of giving out presents. Sorey was not-at-all succeeding in trying not to be irritated by the chuckles of his adoptive brother.

"Mikleo, if you don't stop laughing, I might just keep your present."

"No, you wouldn't." Mikleo smirked easily.

Frowning at his failed attempt, Sorey was getting annoyed. Usually, he didn't mind that Mikleo knew him so well, since he could return the knowledge. But now, he was so annoyed, he might 'accidently' pull his side of the decorations a bit too hard. Perhaps that would be a little out-of-character for him but still, it certainly was tempting.

"Quit laughing Mikleo! It's not that funny!" Sorey annoyed.

"I think it is. That's not a sight I'm ever going to forget."

It's not that he did anything too embarrassing. Since he was one of broader shouldered members of the village, he had decided to do a favor for the kids… by dressing up as St. Nicholas and handing out presents. Of course, he had to try on the costume a bit beforehand, to make sure it fit right and everything. Apparently, Mikleo thought this was one the funniest thing he'd ever saw. Thank goodness, Mikleo was not allowed to be there when he actually handed out presents, as that was likely to ruin the experience for the kids. Sorey doubted that he could keep a straight face if Mikleo was looming over his shoulder the whole time.

 _"Wow Sorey, I never thought you would let yourself go so much!" Mikleo smirked, trying to contain his laughter._

Shaking his head at the memory, Sorey took a breath and decided to ignore him. After all, he would stop laughing eventually and there was too many decorations left that he couldn't afford to stay annoyed with him much longer. He'd get him back later.

"Hey Mikleo-" Sorey began but stopped once he noticed that his best friend was absent. "Huh?" He confused. _Don't tell me he's ditching…_

Sighing slightlu, Sorey set down what he was doing, and began the search for Mikleo. He decided to ask one of the passersby.

"Hey, have you seen Mikleo?" Sorey asked one of the youths of the village that was a friend of his and Mikleo's.

"He went that way, and he was in a big hurry for some reason."

 _Why was he in such a hurry?_ Sorey wondered as he followed the path to the back of the village. _He's being awfully secretive…_ When searching proved unfruitful, he began to be a bit more discreet and search more thoroughly. Every suspicious thought he had vanished in an instant when he finally caught the sight of the young water Seraph.

"Mikleo!"

He was coughing violently, as far as Sorey could tell with his hard over his mouth. Rushing to his side, Sorey was about to speak again when Mikleo attempted to wave Sorey away.

"I'm fine-" Mikleo tried, before letting out another cough.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Sorey concerned.

"I-It's just a little cold is all."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sorey frowned. He wouldn't have let Mikleo push himself so hard had he known he was not feeling well.

"It's not something you needed to know." Mikleo replied. "You're making a big deal out of nothing like you always do and I didn't want to ruin anything for you."

"Mikleo…" Sorey muttered. "You never need to feel like that. Please, I'll finish the decorations, you go rest."

"…Alright." Mikleo gave in, seemingly understanding his need for rest.

….

The next day before any of the parties for the holiday started, Sorey visited Mikleo's house.

"You didn't need to come so early." Mikleo stated.

"It's okay, I wanted to." Sorey smiled, as the two of them traded presents. They were both fairly small boxes but that did not give much on what was in them. Without asking, Mikleo opened his first, as he was certain Sorey would be insistent that he do so. Inside was a small bracelet that matched perfectly with the one on his head hidden under his hair, his most valuable possession, his only object from his real family.

"Thanks Sorey." Mikleo smiled genuinely.

"Of course! I'm glad you like it!" Sorey smiled. "Okay, let's see here…"

Opening the box slowly for dramatic flair, Sorey grinned as soon as he saw the item inside. It was several coins but these were no normal coins; they were obviously from a civilization long lost. It was clear by just the engravings embedded deeply on each coin.

"Wow this is awesome! Where did you get these?" Sorey grinned from ear to ear.

"I found them on our last adventure." Mikleo smiled.

There was silence for several moments as each glanced at their present warmly.

"Well, I should go now. Gramps needs my help somewhere I'm sure. Just tell me if you need anything."

"I told you, I'm fine, Sorey. I'll join you once the party starts."

"Okay, okay. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"That's my line."

Sorey frowned slightly, as he left the room. Taking a seat, Mikleo did indeed decide to get some rest. After all, Sorey was going to be in _that_ costume again and there was no way he was going to miss it. Sure, he couldn't go directly to him, but nothing was stopping him from watching not-at-all quietly from a distance. That was sure to be the most entertaining part for him of the entire party. Oh yes, Mikleo honestly couldn't wait, it was sure to make him completely forget how cruddy he felt right now.

 _Fin_


End file.
